


(ready, aim)

by Neelh



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen, Weirdmageddon, suicide mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-20 23:16:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6029034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neelh/pseuds/Neelh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Stanley Pines, and you are ready.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(ready, aim)

Your name is Stanley Pines, and you are ready.

You feel his presence in your mind. Bill, the triangle space demon that’s made your family hurt beyond anything. You’ve heard them scream in their sleep, from Dipper to Mabel to Ford, all with differing memories centred around that guy.

You would be the first one to say that you are worthless. Actually, you wouldn’t, that would have been your dad, but you’d be second. Because you are worthless, you’ve never done anything good that wasn’t undoing one of your mistakes. And yeah, if you’d have just sucked it up and held Ford’s hand then maybe you wouldn’t have to be doing this anyway, but it’s where your life has led up to. No matter what, you’d have ended up in a situation like this sooner or later, and you’re prepared. You can do this. You know you can. It’s just trapping the triangle in your brain until you both go down together.

You’re remarkably calm, since for all intents and purposes now, you’re going to die.

Ah well. It was coming anyway. Death’s inevitable. We’re all going to have to die at some point, but you’re dying for what you love.

He opens the door to the section of the living room you’ve compressed your mind into. It’s just the essentials. The chair moulded to perfectly contain your butt, a paddle bat for dumb mindless distractions as you wait for death to come in all its anticlimactic equilateral yellowness, a photograph of you and the kids.

Just the essentials.

Bill seems shocked to see you. Ha! Like you haven’t perfected your acting skills. And Ford’s so easy to mimic, too. Anyone with half a brain and five minutes spent in his presence could manage it. So Bill falls, hook line and sinker, for your trap.

And if Ford’s doing what you told him to, your mind should be burning down in three, two, one…

Okay, so he’s a few seconds late. You can’t blame him, really. You’d be the same if you were essentially going to murder your brother, even if he was an ungrateful idiot.

And the blue flames appear, like the deal you made, only it’s destroying Bill instead of helping him, and it’s his fault, his fault for ever thinking he could touch the Pines twins, the Pines _family_ , and get away with it.  And he reaches out for you, he shouts your name, and screw the consequences, you have the upper hand, even when the demon is in the final throes of desperation, and you punch him as hard as you can.

He flies backwards, disintegrating, and you can no longer feel him. You’re alone.

You’re not.

You hold the photograph of you and Dipper and Mabel and Waddles, that damn pig. And yeah, maybe you were good for something, after all, you think, as the flames that have slowly been burning down your mind finally get to the crux of who you are, dissolving the photograph and your own body.

Maybe you were good for something, in the end, and isn’t that what counts?

**Author's Note:**

> it's quarter to two and i've just stayed up tonight to watch the finale. worth it. sorry, this only took about ten minutes so if i fucked up sorry


End file.
